Lies
by Evx
Summary: *Must read Desire first to understand* Our beloved heroes think everything is fine and back to normal. Little do they know it is very far from being normal. Can our heroes see through the lies or will they go down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to the sequel of** **Desire** **, titled** **Lies** **. To be honest I'm really excited about this one. I must warn you my mind went crazy with the planning of this story. In a good way of course. Now I wanted to start this earlier but my computer was down for a while. But now I get to make up for it.**

 **Also I don't know how I will be with updating. You know with school and stuff. But I'll try to update in a timely manner. Now let's get on with the story.**

 _ **Last time**_

 _"Nice to see you again Mako." Tenzin says._

 _"So are you and Korra finally dating?" Ikki asks._

 _"Ikki." Jinora says scolding her._

 _Korra blushes and says, "Yeah we are."_

 _Mako seems caught off guard but he composes himself and grabs Korra. Then he kisses her._

 _Korra was surprised at first but then she melted in to the kiss._

 _"Awwwww." Ikki, Asami, and Jinora say._

 _"That's our brother." Kai and Bolin say._

 _"Eww." Meelo says._

 _"Young love." Tenzin says. Lin nods._

 _It seems like everything turned out well for everyone. Something good did come from this. Though Mako went about his desires in the wrong way, in the end it drew everyone closer._

 _All well that ends well. Nothing to worry about now. Or is it?_

 _ **In a separate room**_

 _"I get the girl and the power. Everything turned out just perfect. If only they knew that "in control" just means self control and acting."_

 _The figure stands tall and looks out the window with his... bright red eyes?_

 **Present time**

Everything has been going great ever since the incident, as they like to call it. Everyone tries to put it behind them. They continue on with their everyday normal lives.

Let's go check o them now. Our couples seem to be preparing for their dates.

 **With Bolin and Opal**

Opal came back a few days after they fixed the incident. No one told her about it yet. They didn't want to tell and make Mako feel worst than he already does.

Tonight Bolin is taking her to the park for a romantic picnic. There they will watch the firework display together.

Bolin runs around to make sure he has everything and everything I just right.

Opal spends her time making sure she looks ok. You know looks can be a big factor.

Bolin tell himself to not be weird and embarrass himself. Opal tells herself to not do anything weird. Seems like both love birds are a little nervous.

 **With Kai and Jinora**

Our young couple is going to go gliding this evening. Gliding during the sunset. How romantic.

Imagine that. Holding hands while the wind moves you. The beautiful sunset behind you. Just perfect.

 **With Mako and Korra**

This couple is going to the beach to watch the waves.

Korra being from the water tribe really likes to watch the waves especially when it's turning into night. Water and the moon go together so well.

Mako is fine with the idea because it's calming. Though the night reminds him of the incident.

 **(A/N: Sorry guys I suck when it comes to writing dates.)**

Yes everything seems fine. Of course though our heroes don't know of a certain someone's secret. They don't know that what they are living is a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to tell you that this story Lin and Tenzin will not be in it. I mean there will be mentions of them but they won't really be in the story.**

The group (minus Mako since he is at work) sits together in a room. They decided it's a perfect time to fill Opal in since Mako is not here.

"So Opal remember when I told you that we have to tell you some things?" Bolin says.

"Yeah." Opal replies.

"Well now's the time." Bolin says.

"Ok so look while you were gone something happened. There was this dude that did some bad stuff during the night. We couldn't catch him but then we trapped him. Turned out it was Mako. He has some freaky imbalance in his personality and for a while he did some pretty bad things. It took us a long time to stop him. We had to fight at one point but Korra stopped him and now he's good again." Bolin summarizes.

Opal takes all of it in and then speaks.

"How weird. I went to visit your grandmother once and she was telling me a legend about the fire side of your family. She said she didn't know if it was true though." Opal says.

"What was the legend?" Korra asks.

"Long time ago a curse basically somehow got to the fire side of Bolin's family. The curse made its victim really evil. Though they were good at heart the person could never control it. The longer the person had it the worst it became. Sometimes it skipped generations other times it didn't. The curse would make its victim crave power and chaos. And though fire benders are stronger during the day they usually caused problems at night. Apparently the brothers' great great great grandfather had the curse pretty bad. It really took awhile to stop him. When they did everything went back to normal but…"

"But it's all a myth."

Everyone turns to see Mako leaning in the doorway.

"How do you know? I never heard of this before." Bolin asks.

"Mom told me long time ago. I asked about it one time because I thought it was true. She told me it's nothing but a myth." Mako says.

"Weren't you at work?" Korra asks.

"I was let off early. Looks like I came back just in time for story time." Mako says with a smirk.

"Well in that case come on lets go. You promised to take me out today." Korra says grabbing his hand.

The two leave the room. Everyone decides that's enough for today and go about their business.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I think the next one may be short too. Ughh what's wrong with me? Well a lot of things but I don't mean that. I hope it was at least ok and short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

 **Opal's Pov**

I decide to go down to here the flying bison(s) are. There are new baby bison(s) there and I really want to see them. Beside I think they deserve a nice cleaning and grooming.

I get started cleaning them. I am really focused but I am pulled out of my thoughts by seeing a pair of feet in front of me.

"Oh hello Mako. I didn't see you there." I say getting up.

Mako does not return the greeting. Instead he says, "You will not even think about telling anyone the rest of that story."

"You mean the legend. Why not?" I ask.

"Because then you will ruin everything. So keep your mouth shut." Mako growls.

"I don't understand." I say backing up slightly. Mako's tone is really different. He's never like this.

"Well than let me explain it to you girl. That story is very far from being a myth. And you telling anyone will ruin my plans." Mako says as his eyes flash red.

I gasp and backs up some more.

Mako smirks and starts to walk towards me.

"Now let this be a warning. You tell anyone and you will have to deal with me." Mako says grabbing my face roughly.

I squirm a little to get out of his grip but he is holding on too tight.

"They can stop you before you can even do anything." I say trying to sound brave.

"Oh Opal they can't do a thing. I am way more powerful than all of them combined. They could barely stop me last time. And when you think about it they really didn't stop me. You and everyone else is weak and defenseless against me." Mako says and then chuckles.

"Besides who would believe you. You telling them that the legend is true without proof is ridiculous. Nothing you can do can prove it. As far as they know I'm back to "normal"." Mako adds.

"I'll find a way." I say.

"It really is cute how you are trying to be brave. But face it. You are afraid of me. You know everything I am saying is right. You can't do anything to stop me." Mako says squeezing my face harder.

I try not to let him see that I am in pain. But he's right. I can't do anything. Telling someone would just make him angrier. Being angry just makes him stronger according to the legend. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Now do we have a deal? You be a good girl and I won't hurt you." Mako says.

"Hurting me will only make them notice. Either way you can't hurt me." I say.

"No one will know. I won't leave any scars or bruises. Even around people I can find a way to get to you without anyone noticing. You are not safe from me. And just say my plan does fail, I know who to take it out on first." Mako replies squeezing even harder.

I let out a short pained cry and Mako smiles. He lifts me off the ground by my face and brings me closer to him.

"Your pain sounds wonderful. Now I'll ask again. Do we have a deal?" Mako says.

"Yes we have a deal." I say pained. I'm afraid that if I didn't agree he would hurt me even more.

Mako smiles and drops her n the ground.

"Good. I knew you would see it my way." Mako says.

"Bye Opal." Mako says walking away like nothing ever happened.

I rub my face. I am really going to have trouble with this one. I can't do anything to stop him without being hurt. But I can't let him go on. Who knows what chaos he can cause.

If I want to do anything I'm going to need some help but how do I do that without him knowing. Because as much as I don't want to admit it he is very powerful and I'm afraid of what he can do.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know since it seems like I am going to have major trouble updating in a timely manner here's what I'm going to do. I'll write and post multiple chapters at once, no less than 3 each time. That way I don't have to frequently post and this story can keep on going. Is that ok with everyone?**

 **(Today is the exception though. I am only able to write one chapter today.)**

 **Opal's Pov**

Weeks went by since my little run in with the real Mako. Ugh I shudder just thinking about it. He constantly watches me to make sure I'm not saying anything about it. It's creepy how no one sees the menacing and evil looks he gives me. I'm almost terrified to be alone. But I won't let him know that. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing I am somewhat scared of him.

Though I must admit I am a little on edge. And it seems like people notice. I don't blame them. I blank out and flinch when I am touched. I cling to Bolin a little when we are around Mako. I force a smile when I'm around Mako and resist the urge to touch my face from where he squeezed me.

I subconsciously shudder.

"Opal are you ok?" Someone asks touching my shoulder lightly. I jump slightly but then I see it's just Bolin.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Bolin." I say with a small smile.

"Are you sure? You blanked out again and you shuddered suddenly." Bolin replies.

 _No I'm not fine. Your brother is an evil monster who threatened to hurt me if I tell you guys and he probably has some sort of evil plan up his sleeve._

I move my eyes over to see who's in the room. Everyone including Mako. His look alone tells me definitely do not say what I was just thinking if I respect my life.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just caught a chill and that's why I shuddered." I say smiling at Bolin.

"Ok then. Mako and I have to go to work and Korra is coming with us. Do you want to join?" Bolin asks.

"No thanks. I'll stay here with Asami and the kids." I say probably too quickly.

Bolin thinks nothing of it and nods. I look at Mako and I see him flash me an evil smirk on his face signaling that I did everything according to his liking.

The three leave and I feel a little bit better. But then Asami grabs my hand and pulls me in to another room along with the kids.

"Ok Opal spill. What's going on with you?" Asami asks.

"And don't say you're fine we all know that's a lie." Ikki says.

Was I that bad at hiding it? It's obvious I am not leaving this room until I tell them. I look around to make sure HE is not here. When I see the coast is clear I take a deep breath.

"Ok but you cannot tell a living soul about this or I'm dead. Got it." I say.

Everyone nods.

"Ok remember how I was telling everybody that story about the cure in Mako's family. The one only the fire benders have and how I didn't get to finish it because Mako interrupted. Well I think you should hear the ending. So basically everyone thought the guy was good and the curse was broken but it turned out that was far from the truth. He was just pretending to be good. When everyone found out it was too late. The curse was at its worst point and impossible to break. They were defeated and a lot of chaos happened because of it. When he died the curse passed on even stronger than before so each victim had it bad." I say.

"Ok but what does this have to do with what's wrong with you?" Kai asks.

"That story is not a myth. It's very real and Mako has that curse. He came to me and threatened me that if I tell anyone I would have to deal with him. And I know telling would make him angry and the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. He's evil but he's pretending to be good. They say history repeats itself and I don't want that to happen." I say.

Everyone stays quiet for a while.

"So you mean Mako is still evil?" Asami says.

"Yes." I respond.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jinora asks.

"Because he threatened me and he's right. He's way stronger than all of us combined. If I tell he can easily take care of me as he puts it. And as much as I hate to admit it I am afraid of him." I say then shudder.

"Ok this is bad." Meelo says.

"What do we do?" Ikki asks.

"Well out of everyone Korra needs to know but if we tell her than Mako would know Opal told us. And we don't want him to know that. Maybe we can find a way for him to expose himself in front of Korra." Jinora says.

"But how do we do that without making him suspicious?" Asami asks.

"I agree with Asami." I say.

"We have to find a way but until then you may want to calm down a little Opal. I don't think Mako would like you be so suspicious and jumpy." Kai responds.

"I'll try just remember to please act like you know nothing about this." I say.

"Don't worry we'll act absolutely clueless." Asami says.

"Hey Opal, you said he threatened you alone right?" Jinora asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well that just gave me an idea for our first step." She replies.

I wonder what she's thinking. This better be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back. A lot went on. But I'm here. Now let's get these chapters going. These chapters were written on my tablet so please excuse any mistakes. My tablet tends to make mistakes.**

 **I should also mention that these chapters were written over time so that is why there are more than 3 chapters posted in this one day.**

 **No Pov**

Once again Opal is by herself with the bison(s). Well "alone".

"It's ok Opal. Everything's fine." Opal says to herself aloud.

"So that's the lie you tell yourself huh."

Opal turns around to see Mako behind her. She shudders but tries to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" Opal asks trying to sound brave.

Mako chuckles at her futile attempt of bravery.

"There you go again trying to be brave." Mako replies with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Opal repeats.

"Well if you must know I'm here to talk to you about your behavior." Mako says.

He then grabs her wrist and applies pressure. Opal bites down a yelp of pain.

"You need to calm down or else the others will get suspicious." Mako tells her.

"They will find out some day." Opal says.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut. And if you respect your life, you will stay quiet." Mako replies squeezing harder.

Opal hisses in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Opal asks.

"That's none of your business." Mako growls.

"Opal are you here?"

Mako releases Opal from his grip. They both look to see Bolin walking towards them.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. Hey Mako what are you doing here?" Bolin says.

"Oh I was just checking up on Opal to make sure she's fine." Mako replies normally.

Opal stops herself from scoffing. He was doing the very opposite of making sure she's fine. But she knows she can't tell Bolin that.

"Oh ok. Well come on Opal. Remember we are going out tonight." Bolin says grabbing her hand.

Unbeknownst to him, he grabbed the hand that Mako almost broke. Opal bites her tongue so she doesn't hiss or scream.

Bolin leads Opal away from Mako waving goodbye to his brother. When the couple is out of sight Mako turns around to walk away. He doesn't get too far though because Jinora is standing right in front of him.

"Oh hey Jinora." Mako says casually.

"Don't act so casual. I saw what you did to Opal. It's clear that Opals story was right." Jinora says.

"What are you talking about Jinora?" Mako asks sounding innocent.

"I know you are not back to normal. That is if you were ever normal to begin with. You're still evil. You may be able to keep Opal quiet but I won't be that easy." Jinora replies.

Mako drops his act and smirks.

"You're smarter than I thought. But what can a little girl like you do." Mako says brushing her off.

"Simple. I can tell Korra." Jinora replies.

Mako smirk falls.

"What will that do." Mako says.

"Well if Korra finds out she'll be really mad and hurt. Let's face it, you can't hurt Korra even if you tried." Jinora responds.

Mako growls. This girl actually thinks she can play his game.

"Keep your mouth shut." Mako says.

"Oh I will but who knows it may slip. We would hate for this secret of yours to fly free like the wind." Jinora says.

She makes a light breeze to show her point.

"Bye Mako." She says.

She turns around and walks away.

Mako tries to control his anger. He will not let a little girl get in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one will be short. Like a filler. I mean like super short.**

 **Mako's Pov**

I can't believe she actually thinks she can mess with me.

I am stronger than them all combined and she thinks she can go against me. How foolish.

I can't hurt them though. They are my friends and family.

But if they stand in my way I will.

Uggh I want this curse gone already. The only way for that to happen is if they break it.

But as long as I have it I might as well have some fun with it.

 **I told you short. But do you guys get what's going on with Mako? I hope you do. To be honest this can't even be considered a chapter. But hey I'm me and it will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Pov (2 weeks later)**

Ever since Jinora basically started playing Mako's game, everything has been different.

For one Mako isn't hurting Opal because he's too busy making sure Jinora stays quiet.

Jinora constantly messes with him. She would say something suspicious on purpose and then correct herself. Or she would put Mako on spot.

On a few occasions she would physically mess with him. Maybe by pushing him with air. Or tripping him. Anything to get him mad. Then she would tell him that losing his temper would give his secret away.

Mako may not want to admit it but Jinora is playing this game quite well.

Everyone has been getting suspicious though due to the weird behavior.

Opal is still on edge.

Jinora is constantly starting sentences and not finishing them. She would have a smirk or act innocent. So unlike her normal mature behavior.

Mako is constantly watching Jinora. He usually has a scowl and his hands are usually in a fist.

It's clear something is going on.

But today everything will be different.

Jinora and Opal have a plan to reveal Mako for who he really is. Only they know the plan. The less involved the better.

Jinora called in a favor with Lin and was able to make Mako work overtime. Then Opal and Jinora rounded everyone up and taking them on a trip to the Fire Nation to meet Lord Zuko.

"Here we are the Fire Nation." Opal says.

"Why are we here?" Korra asks.

"You'll see."Jinora says.

Opal lands the bison. Standing outside is Zuko.

"You're here. Follow me." Zuko says.

They all walk inside and to a room to talk.

"Now I know you all are wondering what is going on so we'll explain. Opal." Jinora says.

Opal takes a deep breath and starts.

"Well you see, that story I was telling you guys about, well it's real. And Mako has that curse. He's been threatening me to stay quiet in a very painful way." Opal says.

"I've witnessed this and she has told everyone else here but Korra and Bolin." Jinora adds.

"Has he really been hurting you Opal?" Bolin asks.

"Yes." Opal answers.

"So you're telling me that Mako has some family curse and he is very much evil." Korra says.

"Pretty much." Jinora responds.

Korra looks down clenching her fists.

"But why are we here?" Asami asks.

"Well we need some help. We need more information on the curse." Jinora says.

"And this is where I come in. I know of this curse and how to break it." Zuko says.

"Please tell us what you know." Korra says.

"This curse is not an actual curse but it's a cycle. It comes from a part of Vaatu's spirit. Before he was sealed part of his essence went free and found its way into the fire side of the brothers' family. This is just like the Avatar cycle but it stays inside the family." Zuko explains.

"How do we get rid of that part for good?" Bolin asks.

"Well the Avatar is needed for that. To prevent this from continuing to other generations and to free your friend from it, the Avatar must wear the fire amulet and go into the Avatar state. There light and darkness will fight once more." Zuko answers.

"So I have to fight Mako?" Korra asks.

"In a way yes. But you must be careful. He has been connected to that dark essence for so long taking it away may kill him." Zuko responds.

"How will we know if they were separated and the darkness is gone?" Asami asks.

"You will see it. It will be very hard to miss." Zuko replies.

"Ok." Asami says.

"It will also be very helpful to know why he is giving in to the darkness. There must be a reason why he is letting the darkness win so easily." Zuko says.

They all nod. No one knew it was this serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**No one's pov (same day)**

They all say thank you to Zuko and bid farewell.

They walk outside to their bison. But they stop short when they see Mako standing there casually leaning on the bison with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

The faintest smirk can be seen on his face.

He raises his head and puts on a fake hurt expression. His eyes are more red. A red they haven't seen in a long time now.

"And here I thought you guys trusted me." He says putting his hand over his heart.

It only takes a second until he starts laughing. Clearly he knew what they were up to.

Opal gulps. She wonders if he's mad that she told them. How long was he here? What is he going to do?

"Why are you here?" Korra asks with hostility.

She is definitely not a happy camper. She doesn't like the fact that Mako lied to her.

Mako's amusement turns into displeasure. He frowns.

"Well that wasn't too friendly." Mako says.

"Just answer my question." Korra says.

Mako walks to Korra and stands in front of her. He grabs her hands. He can feel a slight tremble.

"Why are you afraid? I wouldn't hurt you. You know I'll do anything for you." Mako says.

Korra pulls her hands away and steps back. She give him a glare.

"I've heard that before." Korra says.

Mako stands there shocked at her response but it quickly turns into anger. He turns to Jinora and Opal.

"This is all your fault. If you two kept your mouths shut, none of this would've ever happened. You'll both pay for this." Mako growls.

Kai and Bolin step in front of their girlfriends blocking Mako from getting to them.

Mako turns around and leaves.

Korra looks down at her feet mumbling something to herself. Jinora goes over to her and touches her shoulder.

"Korra I know it's hard but you mustn't be mean to him. Your anger towards him may make him worse. Let's face it, you are probably the only reason he didn't attack us right now. If you treat him wrong he may lose all boundaries." Jinora says.

Korra sighs.

"You're right. I'll try to be nicer to him." Korra responds.

They all get on the bison. This time Ikki flies home since Kai and Bolin want their girlfriends close to them. It's clear Mako is quite mad at them. And that can be dangerous.

Very dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra's Pov (next day)**

I can't believe all of this is happening. Everything seemed so normal and then things went downhill.

I look down at the water at the bottom of this cliff. The waves are moving peacefully along with the wind. I just have the urge to just jump right in.

"I heard swimming is better at night in the light of the moon."

I don't even turn around. I know that voice from anywhere. Besides of course he would know what's going on in my head right now.

"Korra are you mad at me?" He asks.

I resist the urge to yell at him. Jinora is right, I must be careful or he may become worst.

"I'm not mad Mako. I'm hurt. You lied to me." I say without looking at him.

"Korra I'm sorry I didn't tell you but from my point of view would you even trust me if I did. You probably wouldn't even look at me as you're doing right now. When you thought it was a one time thing you were afraid, I didn't want that to happen again." Mako says.

I hear him step closer to me.

"Were you ever truly good?" I ask turning to him.

His eyes are a mixture of red and amber. That doesn't seem right.

"In whose definition?" He asks back.

"Mine." I reply.

"Well than no but I treated you all right." He answers.

"Then why change now?" I counter.

"Because this curse is getting stronger. I meant it when I said it's hard to control. It wasn't a lie that it thrives in trouble. All of that was true. The stronger this curse is the worst I become." He answers.

The amber in his eyes start to outweigh the red.

"Do you want to be like this?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"No." He whispers.

I stand there shocked. He always bragged about the power he gained but yet he doesn't want to be like this.

He quickly grabs his head and shakes it. It looks like he's fighting with himself.

"Like this I get more power. What's not to like." He says with a smirk.

I see the amber in his eyes are nearly faded. The red is dominant.

I get it now. The real Mako was always there. It's just the darkness is more overpowering. Mako is fighting himself to avoid falling into the darkness.

I walk over to him and hug him. He seems surprised that I did.

"I'll help you Mako. I promise." I say.

He slowly wraps his arms around me returning the hug. He rests his chin on my head.

"Save me." He whispers.

He pulls away and then leaves. I watch his figure slowly fade away from my view.

"I will Mako. I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back. Let's finish this story up with the final few chapters.**

 **Korra's Pov (Day after last chapter)**

What can I do? What can I do?

There has to be something in here that can help me with anything.

I see why Tenzin always tells me to clean my room. I can't find anything in here.

"Ugh this is pointless." I say sending a small gust of wind in frustration.

Every paper flies around the room. Then one piece falls in front of me.

A card?

A card. It's a card. The very type of card that I was given when Mako was all crazy. Well crazier.

I bend down and pick up every card I can find. One of these cards have to help me some how.

I flip through every card but only one catches my eyes.

' _Well the fire nation necklace is such an amazing and bright red and the water tribe necklace are as bright as your eyes so I thought you would notice these two if they went missing.'_

Something about this card. I reread it over. What happened when he gave me this card?

We were at the museum. It was just us two. He had two necklaces that he picked in particular. He showed me the red one first then the water tribe necklace.

It seems he gave more favor to the fire necklace.

Wait didn't Zuko say I need a fire amulet…

Is it possible that Mako knew that the fire amulet was needed. Was he hinting at the necklace for me to take it with me?

I need that necklace.

I run out of my room to find everyone.

"Hey guys I found out something." I say.

"What is it Korra?" Asami asks.

"I found this card in my room. It's from the night I was in the museum by myself alone with Mako's crazier self. He had two necklaces with him and he was hunting at the red fire necklace." I say.

"So…" Bolin says slightly confused.

"So we need that necklace. It's the fire amulet Zuko told us to get. Of course Mako would know what would be able to stop him. That's why he took it." I clarify.

"Ok so we know where it's at and what it looks like. But why would he hint at if can stop him?" Kai asks.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you guys. Yesterday I actually talked to him. At one point he was fighting with himself mentally. I asked him if he wanted to be like this and at first he said no then held his head and shook his head then said he likes being this way. Then he asked me to save him." I say.

"So you're saying that Mako is fighting himself to not be crazy and evil." Ikki says for clarification.

"Exactly" I respond.

"Well then let's go and get that amulet." Bolin says.

"We're coming with you guys." Opal says.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo nod with her in agreement.

"I don't know if that's safe. I mean he hates you and Jinora and Ikki and Meelo would be safer away from him." Kai says to Opal.

"But you're going." Jinora says.

"Yeah mainly because he's like a brother to me and I'm sure he won't go after me first." Kai replies.

"I don't care we're going." Jinora says.

"Ok we leave tonight." I say cutting Kai off before he can say anything.

"But Korra…" Kai and Bolin say.

"They're coming, the more the better. Besides what if he attacks them while we're not here." I say.

"She has a point. He might use it to his advantage and attack Opal and Jinora." Asami says.

"Fine." Both boys say.

"Now we plan for tonight." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**No one's Pov (Nighttime)**

The group travel to the museum and head to the fire exhibit.

"Ok keep your eyes open for a red amulet." Korra says.

"I read the amulet shines a bright red when next to a firebender." Jinora states.

"That would explain the bright red it was when I first saw it. It was in the hand of a firebender and in the presence of another." Korra says.

"So when Korra gets next to it it should get brighter. That makes it easier." Kai says.

"Let's go." Korra says.

Everyone looks around for the necklace. They look for the times bit of red. Which is pretty hard due to the fact the fire nation things are usually some form of red.

"Hey look it's a red necklace, Korra come here." Ikki says.

Korra walks over to her. Said necklace starts to become a brighter red.

"Yes good job Ikki." Korra says.

Right before anyone can go and get it, it goes missing.

In front of them stands Mako holding the necklace.

"Now why would you want this?" Mako says with a smirk.

Everyone is shocked at how fast Mako appeared. How did they not hear him. He was so quick.

Korra gets back to reality quickly though.

"Well you did give it to me, remember. You also gave me this water tribe necklace." Korra says holding the water tribe necklace.

She took earlier just in case.

"That's true but would you want them now?" Mako counters.

"That hurts, can't I do something without my motives being questioned." Korra says with fake hurt.

Mako chuckles and says, "You've been around me for too long. You're starting to act like me."

"That makes sense. You are my boyfriend after all." Korra replies.

Mako just smirks.

"So can I please get the necklace?" Korra asks.

Everyone stays quiet. They know Mako is more likely to be nicer if it's just Korra he's talking to.

"Hmm I don't know." Mako says acting like he's thinking.

"How about pretty please." Korra says.

"How about a kiss for the necklace." He says with a killer grin.

"That's not too hard." Korra responds.

Right then Mako grabs his head and stumbles back slightly. He shakes his head. He looks up at Korra and his amber eyes shine.

"Take the necklace and leave Korra." Mako says.

He throws the necklace to her. Korra catches the necklace. Even his voice sounds different. He sounds like the Mako they are all used to. No cold feeling to his words. No devious tone hidden in his voice. Just normal Mako.

But it didn't last long.

Mako stop holding his head and his red eyes shine bright.

"That was unexpected but anything can happen when there is a nagging weak side to you. But soon there won't be." Mako says.

The cold edge returns to his voice.

"Don't worry we'll fix this." Korra says.

"There is nothing to fix. I'm perfectly fine." Mako says.

A evil look flashes across his eyes. Korra starts to back away. It obvious to see that anymore time here could be dangerous.

"Let's go guys." Korra says.

They all turn to leave.

"Oh Bolin and Kai." Mako calls.

The two boys look back.

"You should watch your girlfriends. They're next." Mako says.

The two boys just turn back around and walk away. Neither of them want him to know that they fear what he may do.

They all leave the museum and head back to the island.

"We have to break that curse. We need to find out what he is using the curse for." Bolin says.

"It seems like the only one who can talk to him without the possibility of being attacked is Korra." Kai states.

"Something tells me that soon that won't be the case. He did say his weaker side will be gone soon." Korra replies.

Korra fastens the amulet around her neck. The last thing they need is for Mako to come and take it away from them.

"Which makes him even more dangerous. Especially now that he has some resentment towards some of us." Asami says.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I told everyone and I endangered Jinora." Opal says.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who antagonized him. I just needed to do something so he wouldn't hurt you." Jinora responds.

"Thanks Jinora." Opal says.

"Tomorrow I'll find a way to talk to him. The quicker the better." Korra says.

Everyone nods. Korra then says what everyone is thinking.

"We need to save him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Korra's Pov**

Where can he be?

I've been looking for him everywhere. He is just nowhere to be found.

I mean why is he so good at disappearing? Just without a trace.

"I don't know which is worse. Him being good at disappearing without a trace or him being able to appear out of nowhere without being noticed." I mumble to myself.

"I would say probably appearing without being noticed. You never know if you're alone."

I jump to the sudden voice. I turn to see it's Mako.

"Don't do that." I say mainly out of a reaction.

We all know Mako won't stop doing that.

"I don't know. It's pretty fun seeing you startled. Besides it keeps you on your toes." He replies with his always present smirk.

"Well maybe if you stop disappearing I won't have to worry about if you would pop out of nowhere." I counter.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mako says.

I just mumble to his comment.

"So you were looking for me?" Mako says.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a question." I say.

"Ok then ask." He tells me.

I think of how I can word this without him getting suspicious or angry.

"I was just wondering, since this whole situation is based off of some type of curse, why do you just accept it?" I ask.

Mako raises an eyebrow at my question. Maybe he won't answer it. A silence passes over us.

"Because the power feels amazing. The more the better." He says.

He actually answered. But I kinda need more information than that.

"What about your weaker side? Why does he accept it? What does he think about he the power?" I ask.

"Why do you ask that?" He says.

"I just want to know the answer for your entire self." I respond.

"The weaker side wants to use the power to break the curse. He's tired of it and would do anything to get rid of it." Mako answers.

His tone is so neutral. His eyes hold no emotion. But his words hold meaning. He wants to be free more than anything. I don't blame him. It must be horrible. Horrible enough to hide it from his own brother that he always fought to protect. Horrible enough for him to become so distant from people so he can't hurt them.

I always wondered why Mako was so mean to people he met. His childhood couldn't be the only reason. Now I know why. The less people he is close to the less people he can hurt. It must tear him apart to hurt us and he can't do anything to stop himself.

"What's it like?" I ask suddenly.

"What's what like?" He replies.

"The curse, the power. What's it feel like?" I clarify.

"It feels like I can do anything. Like nothing can stop me. That's why I always want more." He answers.

"It felt that way when I first went into the avatar state." I say honestly.

He walks closer to me and bend down to my ear.

"Then you know what I mean." He whispers.

He moves back and walks away. I just stand there letting the wind blow through my hair.

"Yeah I do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Narrator's Pov (3 Weeks later)**

Three weeks passed since Avatar Korra went to talk to Mako.

Ever since then everyone had more motivation to save their friend. They knew no matter what all of this will end with a fight. So they practiced more. They trained harder. All preparing for one day.

And that day is today.

The Airbender kids (including Kai), Asami, Bolin, Opal, and Korra all leave and head toward the outskirts of the city. The part where no civilian can be affected.

They knew if they were going go fight with Mako they need an open space no one else can get hurt and they can go all out.

This will be hard. Throughout the course of them training they have noticed their friend getting worse. Whenever they saw him, he seemed crueler. He seemed more ruthless. His boundaries seemed to deteriorate.

He definitely won't hold back too much.

The group knows that Mako know that they plan on fighting him today. They know he is going to follow them away from the city to fight. To him that's one less restriction, though innocent people being in danger isn't much of a restriction to him. He probably would care less if people got hurt.

Now all they have to do is wait for him to appear, which could be at any moment. All of them wait on high alert.

It's very quiet around them. In fact too quiet.

Korra stands listening. If there is one thing she learned, it's that silence when it comes to Mako is never good.

Just then she feels blazing heat from behind her and closer to her left where Jinora, Opal stands. The amulet on her neck shines brighter. Korra turns around to see fire coming towards them and manages to bend some of it away from them.

The force of the rest sends her back. When she recovers from it she looks up to see Mako standing there smirking at them all.

"I'm surprised you were able to noticed that quick. I was sure you were all still too slow to actually to recognize when I appear. Or at least notice a hint." Mako says.

"Like you said you keep me on my toes." Korra replies.

"Yes I did say that. Now let's see how well I've done." Mako says.

Mako then sends another blast of fire. This time towards Asami. Bolin puts a rock wall in front of her protecting her from the hit. She runs away from the wall after she knows it's safe to.

Mako shoots lightning at the wall shattering it. The debris of the wall goes flying everywhere. While everybody is busy watching out for falling rocks, Mako runs at throws a full force punch at Bolin. Bolin manages to protect his face with his arms but Mako's hit sends him flying back.

The airbenders, including Korra, send a big gust of wind at Mako. Mako holds his ground but his feet slide back a few inches. Bolin soon recovers and puts a moat of lava around Mako.

"Lava. You think lava can stop me." Mako says.

With a little run and jump Mako gets over the moat with ease.

The fight goes on and quite frankly our heroes are not winning. Mako is barely breaking a sweat. Whereas everyone is about to collapse from exhaustion. But no one gives up.

Korra knows soon she will have to use the amulet against him but she is afraid to. What if it kills him. She doesn't want to kill him.

As if fate heard her thoughts Mako stops and holds his head. He looks at Korra with amber eyes slowly turning back to red.

"Korra do whatever you have to. Please I want this curse gone. I'm begging you just do whatever." Mako pleads.

His eyes turn back to red. Korra knows she can't let him down. Korra nods and relaxes. With concentration Korra goes into the avatar state.

The amulet glows brighter and a red light surrounds Mako. Both him and Korra are perfectly still. But it is clear the two are fighting in a different way. Darkness versus the light.

It's hard to tell who's winning. Little bruises and scrapes form on both Korra and Mako. Their fight is still affecting them physically.

Everyone waits patiently begging that everything will go fine.

After a little the silence is broken by Mako's scream. The red light surrounding him glows brighter as his scream gets louder. The amulet matches it in color and brightness.

A black and red "light" ( _you know what I mean)_ leaves Mako's body. It goes straight to the sky and explodes like fireworks shining a blinding light.

Korra comes out of the avatar state just in time to see it explode. When the blinding light dulls down they all see Mako, battered up and bloody, on his knees.

But a weak smile spreads across his face.

"Thank you." He whispers.

And with that he falls down and into unconsciousness.

Korra runs over to him. He really isn't in a good condition.

"Guys come and help me get him back to the temple." Korra says.

They all go over to her. Bolin lifts him up gently. In their condition it's quite hard to help but right now Mako is in way worse conditions. The worst out of all of them.

Bolin carries him to the flying the bison. He sets him down and they all head to the temple.

"We did it." Korra says sighing in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Narrator's Pov**

"Is it really over?" Bolin asks.

Everyone is standing around an unconscious Mako laying down on the bed. Korra was able to heal everyone's injury. But Mako's injury just won't heal. His breathing is low and slow. Though the bleeding stopped, the cuts are still bright red.

This would be ok if this was the same day he got these injuries. But no, it was a three week after the fight. Three weeks Mako has been unconscious.

Only Korra has really seen him. But everyone was wondering what Bolin just asked. Is it over for good this time?

"I believe so. I don't sense anything dark in him. He gave us a real smile when he was defeated. We saw the curse break. I saw it when I was fighting the darkness in him. When it broke I saw light. And let's face it, three weeks is a sign in itself." Korra says not lifting her eyes from Mako.

"I wish he would wake up." Bolin replies.

"We all do." Asami says.

"Come on guys let's let Korra be by herself." Opal says noticing Korra's silent plead to be alone.

They all nod and leave.

Korra stares at Mako. His features seem so much softer now. His dark hair covers his closed eyes partially. His slow breathing worries Korra. It's like he'll never wake up. She started lose hope that he ever would.

"Hi Mako, it's me Korra your girlfriend." Korra says.

She once read that unconscious people can still hear the outside world. It doesn't hurt to try.

"It's kinda weird seeing you like this. It seems just like yesterday I was fangirling over probending. I remember the day we met. It was the day my life really changed." Korra recalls.

"That day I was so excited that you guys won but then I met you and you were so rude. I'll never forget what you said when you found out who I am. You said, "You're the avatar and I'm an idiot." Both are still true." Korra chuckles.

"I became a fire ferret the next game I came to. Because of that I learned how to move like the wind. Air bending training became easier. After I helped you look for Bolin, you guys helped me out with a lot of stuff. Even after you started dating Asami you still had time for me. You made team Avatar along with the others." Korra continues.

"When I captured by Tarrlok you went to look for me. You took care of me. When the city was under attack you did undercover with me. You went with me to face Amon even though you could've lost your bending. You saved me from Amon. But the happiest moment was when you told me you loved me." Korra says.

"When we were dating I felt on air. Even after we broke up I felt safe around you. You always helped me. You always saved me. When I saw you after three years I felt so happy to hug you again. I loved being in your arms. I still do. I love your smile. I love that you're aloof. I love that you're caring and mature but can play around. I love you." Korra says.

"And I miss you. I want to hear your voice again. You're not the monster that was controlling you. You are so much better. I miss you so much. I wish you would just wake up." Korra states.

With one tear rolling from her eye, Korra starts to cry. She holds his hand and brings it closer to her.

"I miss you." Korra cries.

Korra continues to cry. But her crying is cut short when she feels something stroking her hand softly.

She looks up to see Mako's thumb stroking her hand. She looks to his face and sees his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey." Mako says softly.

Korra hugs him relieved that he is finally awake.

"I missed you too." He says.

"You're finally awake. Three weeks and you're finally up. Thank the spirits." Korra says.

The others come into the room at sudden noise.

"Korra what's wro-" Asami doesn't finish her sentence.

She stops when she sees Korra hugging a conscious Mako. Everyone stares in surprise that Mako is awake.

Mako can see the discomfort in their eyes. He doesn't blame them, he was horrible. He hurt them all and deceived them.

Then Mako does something he hasn't done in so many years.

He cries.

"I was so horrible. I hurt everyone and it's because I was too weak to break out of that stupid curse and protect you guys. I'm a monster." Mako cries.

Everyone is shocked to see Mako, the very Mako that rarely smiled and showed little emotion, cry.

Even Bolin has never seen his brother cry. Not even when their parents died. Sure he screamed for them but he didn't cry. A tear the most was seen but that's it. But here he is now crying.

Bolin goes over to his brother and Korra let's go Mako. Bolin looks at his brother and hugs him. Bolin starts crying with him.

"It's ok bro. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you. I'm just glad you're back." Bolin says.

Soon all the girls start crying. Meelo and Kai try to not cry. But a few tears escape. Everyone comes in for a group hug.

"I'll make it up to everyone. I promise. I promise." Mako says.

 **Epilogue (It's going to be very short. Not much to say.)**

Soon everything got back on track. Mako's injuries healed and he did his hardest to make it up for his previous actions. Especially to Opal. He hurt her the most probably.

Korra and him are still going on strong dating. It's like their love for each other grew.

Everyone did their best to make Mako feel better for what happened. They all forgave him. They are all just glad to have their friend back.

Everything is fine. Once the _Desires_ and the _Lies_ were done and over with life was back to normal.

Or is it?

Nah just kidding, everything is normal and good. There is nothing our heroes can't overcome.

 **And that is the end of Lies. Thank you all for reading. Please review. I really like reviews. Thanks again.**


End file.
